Lover to Lover
by TakeMeTakeMeILoveYou
Summary: It is a set of poems written as if they were written by the characters them selfs about they're lover...Rated T just because.[Complete Hahaha I'm Done]
1. Her

**The Intro:**

Okay here is a little back story on why this poem was written.

I have been writing poems in Language arts class, and had particularly become fond

of writing poems describing objects and people, and using metaphors and similes to

do it. Any way, a friend of mine who sits next to me in Language Arts class was feeling a little

skittishly when I walked in to the with her ex-boyfriend instead of with her as a normally do,

we started passing notes, she said I liked him and I said he is my friend too.

Finally I said you still liked him, and then I found out that she dumped him instead of the other way around.

I then replied oh so I see you are Maureen and he is Mark, she said I guess so since he still liked her.

I started then to torture her by asking her if she had ever called him "Pookie"...but thats off the subject

Anyway she gave me the inspiration to write a poem about Mimi as if it was written Roger, I might

turn it in as an assignment for L.A. latter this year, and at some point write a poem about Roger

as if it written by Mimi.

Oh and I don't own these characters Johnathan Larson does, but I do wish I could own Adam Pascal

sighA girl can dream.

* * *

**_Her_**

**_By Roger Davis_**

She asked me to light her burnt out candle

I stared at her hair in the moon, she was familiar, as if she was an old friend

She talked gracefully as if every word she had said was written by Shakespeare (or at least Collins)

I stuttered my way though sentences

It was love at first sight,

but I knew it could never be since I was Positive with HIV

After a little bit of mooing we went to the life,

where I discovered something I should known,

But even though it was bad I was kinda glad she was positive too,

We shared our first kiss (at least sort of ish)

She got away from me after that sad Halloween,

I moved to Santa Fe, as I had wanted to for some time

but everyday I just longed for her kiss

I moved back to discover she was no where to be found

I looked every where, and I asked her friends, wanted to see her it might be my last chance

A year after I lit her candle, on Christmas Eve

She was found on the street, cold, and shivering,

she wasn't taking her AZT

She was placed on my table hardly alive,

I sang her a song that felt like it had taken a lifetime to write

I don't know what happened that night, but she didn't walk towards the light

I was happy that that moment wouldn't be our last,

I don't know why the hell she fell for me,

Some how I fell for her too,

We are happy together,

After that night when her candle nearly burnt out,

I have never let Mimi out of my sight.


	2. When I Look

**A/N:** Okay I said I would do it and I did, I still might write more poetry and spread out to other characters, as this is starting to turn into more than one poem, and as find more inspiration in my friends, and I am starting to relize that my life is getting more and more like RENT in ways, as I find myself actual comparing friend to characters.

* * *

**When I Look  
By Mimi Marquez **

When people look at him they just see Roger Davis the pretty boy front man,  
When I look at him I see Roger Davis the best lyrist ever,  
When People look at him they see Roger Davis the courageous protector,  
When I look at him I see Roger Davis the fearless fighter,  
When People look at him they see Roger Davis the friend,  
When I look at him I see Roger Davis the best friend,  
When People look at him they see Roger Davis the greatest man in Alphabet city,  
When I look at him I see Roger Davis the greatest man on earth,  
When people look at him they see Roger Davis the HIV+ musician,  
When I look at him I see Roger Davis my lovely, romantic and beautiful boyfriend.

* * *

I Think I might do Angel and Collins as my next two poems, please Review. 


	3. I Don't Care

**I Don't Care**  
**By Tom Collins**

We might get strange looks,  
I don't care,  
They might call us queer,  
I don't care,  
They might tell us to go back to where we came from,  
I don't care,  
As long I'm with my girl,  
Everything is going to be all right.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay I was just struck by huge major inspiration when I was listening to the Green Day song Jesus of Suburbia, and there is a part of the song entitled I Don't Care, and it is about 12:00 am and I am trying to write this poem anyway, the end result is I Don't Care by Tom Collins, It's short I know, but yeah next up is Angel...I am on a roll now so I think I will by the end of the night have all of the poems done!! Please Review!!! 


	4. What I Have

**What I Have****  
By Angel Dumott Schunard**

Happiness is what I have,  
And what I have is you,  
You are my prince,  
My knight in shining armor,  
You are my lover,  
We aren't perfect,  
But no couple is,  
No matter what happens,  
I will still love you,  
Happiness Is what I have,  
And what have is Collins.

* * *

**A/N:** So there's Angels, I was thinking about doing one about Mark, by Mark same with Benny, about Benny, since they are basically alone (except for Benny but I mean you never see Muffy or Alison or whatever the Hell her name is) also expect a Maureen/Joanne ones up soon!!  
As always Reviews are very wanted!!!! 


	5. In The End

**A/N: **Sorry it took me so long, I was studying for finales...American Studies is a beast...also I was celebrating my birthday and shiz so I had alot going on anyway here it is...this one is not a couple one, but I thought it might be good to do, it is kind of a Halloween like poem...Enjoy

-Roger and Mimi-

* * *

**  
The End  
****By Mark Cohen  
**

Why am I the witness,  
My world slowly crumbles,  
My friends die,  
I realize,  
I am going to be the last one to survive,  
It scares me to think,  
It will just be me and my camera,  
In the end.


	6. God Damn Offer

**A/N:** So here I am again, trying to put off the MoJo ones, but do you guys know how hard it is to write a poem like these about those two...oh and once I do finnally write those I have a very specail, suprise poem, that actual made my mom cry. Yes it is still about Rent but it will be good...and now I gotta go try to write a MoJo poems. See Ya and keep the reveiws coming in, you guys who are reading this and supporting are what really help me write and want to continue on.

-Roger and Mimi-

P.S.  
This poem has a little bit more swearing in it than usual so just wanted to give you a heads up.

* * *

**God Damn Offer**  
**By Benjamin Coffin III  
**

Why won't they take my offer,  
No rent,  
High Tech Equipment,  
They still said no,  
I mean we used to be friend,  
And now they treat me like dirt,  
Ever since I married Muffy...I mean...Alison,  
Shit they got me calling my wife Muffy,  
Then to make it worse my sweet Akita named Evita,  
Committed suicide,  
I wish I could go back to the good old days,  
Or maybe if only they could just my,  
GOD DAMN OFFER.


	7. Woman in Rubber

**A/N: **These were kinda of a nightmare to right but for some reason I wrote them with a little inspiration from the _Saturday Night Live Best of Phil Hartman_ DVD. How that inspired me? I don't know but it did so enjoy.

-Roger and Mimi-

* * *

**Woman in Rubber  
By Joanne Jefferson**

She flirts with everyone,  
Women,  
Men,  
Everyone,  
One day it's over,  
And the next she is here with me again,  
I love her,  
But I mean,  
She has to choose,  
Me or the woman in rubber.


	8. Pookie

**A/N:** I just want you guys to realize how hard it was to write the MoJo ones, and why I have been putting it off despratly...well anywho, here is the second MoJo one.

-Roger and Mimi-

P.S.  
I have a very specail poem for you guys after this one so please read it.

* * *

**Pookie**  
**By Maureen Johnson**

I don't why she get's so angry,  
She knows shes my Pookie,  
And that I love her,  
She is just to controlling,  
To jealous,  
To stiff,  
And why the hell is she so chummy with,  
My ex-boyfriend...

MARK


	9. No Day But Today

**A/N: **Ok, here it is the big finale, hope you enjoyed my little poems, I'll probably end up doing more on Rent, so don't worry, but anyways this is the last poem in this series at least. I enjoyed writing them, and I hope you enjoyed reading, please look at the thank you...because your name might be in it.

-Roger and Mimi-

* * *

**No Day But Today**  
**By Jonathan Larson**

Well I'm gone,  
And I can't believe what happened,  
To my little idea,  
It got moved to Broadway,  
I'm watching every night,  
Front row,  
Damn I wish I was there to accept that Tony Award,  
Why is it that as soon I am gone,  
As soon I turn around,  
All of my dreams come true,  
And I have to miss it,  
Well now people realize,  
That you gotta live your life like,  
No Day But Today!!


	10. Thank You

Thank You to Angel Lover of Music, She's My Sister3, and The Girl of Many Fandoms for reviewing and telling me what you think and encouraging to continue.

Thanks to my sister to took me to Rent the day it came out in theaters, and basically sparking my obsession, oh and buying me the DVD.

Thanks to my strange inspiration for these poems, my friends Mark and Maureen (you know who you are),Green Day, and  
Phil Hartman (may you rest in peace).

And last but not least...

_THANK YOU  
JONATHAN LARSON  
for your wonderful gift to the world.  
Rest in Peace  
NO DAY BUT TODAY!!!_


End file.
